The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pink Panther’.
The new Portulaca is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Portulacas with interesting flower forms and flower colors.
The new Portulaca is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Portulaca grandiflora, not patented, that was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2001 in a controlled environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands, on the basis of its pink-colored double flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in a controlled environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Portulaca are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.